Upsidedown
by xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx
Summary: What happened to Ron that day in Hogsmead we may never know. What will Hermione do when Ron says something he doesn't mean? Who will be there for her? Hermione finds a new friend, someone Ron is obviously jealous of. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, listen up! This is my first Dramione fic so, if it seems like they are not themselves don't be all like "Meh! They wouldn't do/say that!" Just read it. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't bother to review or read the next chapter.**

(Hermione's POV)

I stood alone, in the snow, in front of the gate of the Shrieking Shack. I can't believe that word had left Ron's lips. I couldn't help but replay the event in my head, over and over.

{Flashback}

_"Ronald Weasley! What has gotten into you?"_

_"You have, Hermione! I'm tired of you always correcting me and telling me what to do!"_

_"Come on guys, calm down."_

_"Shove it, Harry!"_

_Ron and I yelled in unison, causing him to storm out of The Three Broomsticks, Malfoy and Blaise loosing it in the corner._

_"You're the one that asks for my help!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Yes, you do! I do most of your homework, Ronald!"_

_"Don't call me that, filthy little Mudblood!"_

_I almost immediatly burst into tears. Malfoy's laughing ceased even though Blaise's could be heard throughout the restraunt. Ron looked angry still, but also guilty and sorry. The anger melted from his expression and he reached out for my hand, but I pulled away and flew out the door._

{End Flashback}

The memory brought back sobs that racked through my body. The snow started to fall harder and it got colder. Too cold for the simple sweater, gloves, and hat I was wearing. I sat shivering on the rock Harry sat on in our third year, when he'd thought Sirius had murdered his parents. My teeth chattered and I had no doubt missed the carriages back to Hogwarts. A heavy coat was placed around my shoulders, followed by a green and silver scarf wrapped around my neck. I looked over to my right, seeing Malfoy. He looked me in the eyes. Chocolate brown meeting pure silver.

"Hey."

He greeted me quietly.  
"Hi. What are you-"

"I wasn't going to let them leave you here all by yourself."

"Why are you being so nice to me."

"We may hate each other but that doesn't mean you should freeze to death. Then who would I give a hard time to? I'd have no one else to tease."

"Here, take your scarf back. You must be freezing, your face is all red."  
He wouldn't take it back but I still placed my hand on his cheek but it was the complete opposite of what I thought. His cheek was warm, and more of a pinkish color. _"Is he...is he blushing?" _

"Come on, Granger. Let's go get a butterbeer, on me. I'll send an owl back to school."

I nodded and let him lead me back to the three broomsticks. He sat me down, ordered our drinks, and sent an owl to Hogwarts, soon rejoining me. He sat across from me, both of us trying to think or a way to break the akward silence.

"I never imagined Weasel would ever say that to you."

He seemed truly sorry for me and angry at Ron.

"Only I'm allowed to call you that."

He mumbled with a small smile. I couldn't help but giggle. It seemed like his eyes brightened, but I couldn't really tell. I downed the rest of my butterbeer and stood, seeing the carriage waiting outside.

"Looks like our ride's here."

He left a tip on the table and held the door open for me, leading me to the carriage. I stepped up onto the platform and slipped, falling backwards into Malfoy, who thankfully caught me before I would have hit the ground.

"C-careful, Granger. Don't...don't hurt yourself."

He got in ahead of me and pulled me up by the hand and sat me next to him.

"This is sweet of you."

My voice was small, but I know he heard.

"What is?"

"You stayed behind with me, you let me borrow you jacket and you scarf. You bought me a butterbeer and now you're riding back with me. It's sweet."

He only shrugged. I peeled off my, scarlet and gold, Griffindor, gloves and lay them in his lap.

"What's this for?"

"Your hands must be cold."

He nodded his head and slipped them on his hands.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"I said thank you, Draco."

We talked the rest of the way home. Not once did he call me a mudblood. He walked me to the portrait of The Fat Lady and I shrugged of his jacked, starting to unwrap his scarf from around my neck, he stopped me.

"Keep it."

I nodded and told him the same as he started to peel off my gloves. He stuffed them in the pocket of his jacket and began to walk down the grand staircase. I whispered the password and the portrait swung open, but before I could climb through he turned around.

"Hey."

I turned to look at him him and he held a hand to the back of his head.

"Thanks, Gra-"

He stopped himself and said something that completely shocked me.

"Thanks, Hermione."

He actually said my name.

**AN: Ok, ok. I know they may seem completely different but you'll have to deal with it. If you can't then andare a morire in un buco. ((That's Italian for "go die in a hole"))**


	2. Holidays?

**AN: Yay! Thanks Nerdychick501! It was really nice to get a good review from you! You are my first Dramione fic reviewer! So thanks for that!**

(Hermione's POV)

I walked into the Griffindor common room, rather stunned. I played with the, green and silver, Slytherin, scarf around my neck, a small smile on my face.

"Where'd you get that?"

I whirled around to face to voice that came from the chair.

"Blimey, Harry! Scare me half to death."

"Sorry. Where _did _you get that, Hermione?"

"It was a gift, from a friend."

_"At least, I think he's a friend." _I told him nothing more before trotting upstairs and slipping into the girls dormitory. I didn't bother to change, or to unwrap the scarf around my neck. I was completely content with wearing it to sleep. I drew the thick scarlet curtairs around my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

(Draco's POV)

Of course when I returned to the dungeons I was questioned on where I had been and what I was doing. I ignored all of them, grabbing Blaise by the arm and pulling him angrily away from the rest of my house. When I was certain we were out of ear-shot of the others I slammed him against the wall, holding my wand to his throat.

"What in bloody-!"

"Shut up, Blaise! I swear, if you ever laugh when Her-...Granger is called a..."

I struggled with the word.

"_Mudblood_,"

The word was finally forced from my throat.

"Again, I will curse you like no tomorrow. Understood?"

He nodded his head quickly, and was smart enough not to ask questions and not to tell anyone else I'd said any of that.

"I'm off to bed, I'll see you lot in the morning."

I mumbled before making my way out of the common room and into my dorm, drawing the dark green curtain around my bed. Mostly so no one would see me as I studied the, scarlet and gold, gloves. I smirked and stuffed them under my pillow before letting sleep claim me.

(Hermione's POV)

In the morning I went through my normal routine before making my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon walking in Ginny immediatly jumped up and ran over to me, hugging me unexpectedly, though I was happy to return it.

"What's up, Ginny?"

"Sorry, he won't leave. He insists he talk to you about...yesterday."

Her expression and tone showed nothing but disgust towards one of her elder brothers. A disgust I did not blame her for showing. I sat down between she and Harry, only just picking at the food that lay in platters in front of me. A little of this and that. But not much enough to be an actual meal.

"You should eat more 'Mione."

"Don't call me that."

I told Ron, who sat across from me, hoping he'd get that that's what he told me yesterday before calling me what he had. I had guessed he did, his expression growing saddened and guiltily red. Behind Ron I could see the Slytherin table and as descreetly as possable Draco mouthed:

_"Morning."_

I blinked a moment making him chuckle before I finally did the same back. _"_Had_ Malfoy and I become friends?"_ As if to ask him, when he looked my way again I asked him.

_"Friends?"_

He nodded once, raising his goblet slightly, then taking a sip from it. I returned the gesture. When I turned my attention back to Ron he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well yeah we're still friends, Hermione."

I gave him a look that I had learnt from his mother.

"Not you, _Weasley_. I'll see you after class, Ginny."

I said, smiling pleasently at her.  
"Alright, and I'll keep him out of trouble."

She assured me, ruffling Harry's, massy, black, hair.

I giggled and left the room. Still having at least half an hour before my next class, of course, I spent it in the library. I sat at my favorite table where an owl waited, hooting patiantly. I sat in front of it, waiting for it to varify that the parchment attached to it's foot was for me.

"Are you for me?"

The sleek, silver, owl flapped it wings, and I smiled, unattaching the note from it's foot. But the owl still stood in front of me.

"Waiting for a reply, are you?"

The owl continued to hoot so I unrolled the yellow parchment in my hands one question was written neatlly across the top.

"Spending Christmas at home?"

I searched through my bag for a quill and answered underneath.

"No, staying at Hogwarts this year."

I gave the letter back to the owl, awaiting it's return. The same owl landed in front of me once again, the same piece of parchment attached to it's leg.

"Spend the holiday with me?"

I could tell this wasn't Ronald's barn owl so I thought a moment. I went to reply, but I had not noticed the someone standing behind me who decided they'd be funny.

"Pweese? I'll be your bes fwiend!"

I jumped, and turned to a laughing Draco. I playfully smacked his arm and laughed with him.

"That was not funny!"

"You're right, it was hilarious."

**AN: Here's chapter two! Enjoy! I really hope you guys like this chapter! But be prepaired for a quite unexpected surprise in the next few chapters~!**


	3. Sorry Ron

**AN: Here you go! Another chapter for all my Dramione fans out there! Ok, so I'm stupid and forgot to mension that it's their seventh year. All the Weasleys are alive and they're all repeating seventh year.**

(Hermione's POV)

"Spend the holidays with you?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

Draco and I smiled at each other.

"How about tomorrow we go on a little trip?"

"And where would we go?"

"Diagon Alley."  
"For what? I have no reason to go there."

"Come on. Let's go, just trust me."

We sat in silence a moment before the both of us burst into laughter.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow. We can leave after breakfast."

"Fine by me."

I nodded and left the library, headed to the common room to grab my potions textbook, running into Ron on the way.

"Hermione, wait! Please!"

He ran up the Grand Staircase after me.

"Go away, Ron."

"We're back to Ron. It's a start."

"What do you want?"

I asked, stepping through the portrait of The Fat Lady. He grabbed my hand from behind and I froze.

"To apologize, to fix this."

I turned slowly to look at him, waiting for him to continue. Before he said anything more, he pulled me close and burried his face in my hair. I hesitantly lay my chin on his shoulder, allowing the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I can't ever express how sorry I am. But, you took a whole part of me with you when you left. And I nearly beat myself after I said what I did. I didn't even say it! I was fine one minute but I take a sip of butterbeer and the next minute I call you a-"

"You what? Say that again, and you can say..._it_."

"One minute I was taking a sip of butterbeer and the next I called you a...a mudblood."

"Did your butterbeer taste funny?"

"A little...why?"

I cracked a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Fred and George...they put something in your butterbeer! Something new they've invented!"

His face when white.

"I outta kill those two."

I hugged him, a happy tear trailing down my cheek.

"No matter how much it hurt, I knew you didn't mean it."

(Ron's POV)

I tightened my arms around her. I was glad she couldn't see the blush that crept onto my face when she had done as she did. I loved Hermione. Always had, would always. I had kept that secret for six years. Now was the time to let it out.

I looked up from her hair, catching a glimpse of green above my head.

"Hermione..."

"What?"

"Mistletoe."

She looked up with me where, sure enough, the very plant hung above us. She blinked innocently at it, only making those brown eyes more beautiful to look into. We looked at each other a moment. I leaned in and the moment my lips even brushed against her's she turned her head.

"I- I can't."

That's the only thing she whispered before running our of the portrait door, leaving me alone.

(Hermione's POV)

I ran to the girls lavatory and cried in the stall I always came to when upset._ "I can't believe I almost kissed him! Why didn't I kiss him? I don't fancy anyone else, do I? No, of course not! I mean, sure Fred and George have made a move here and there but I never take it to heart, and they never do mean it. There's only one other person. No..."_

But the only thing I could think of was the silver eyes above the smile that I was sure no one else had seen.

_"Get a HOLD of yourself, Granger! You can't really fancy him...can you?"_

"Hermione!"

I looked up, surprisingly happy, to hear the familiar shrill voice.

"Myrtle. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you."

"Really? Hm, what's bothering you? I could hear your crying over my own. And that doesn't happen often."

"I've recently become friends with Draco."

"Malfoy! What drove you to do that?"

"He was being so nice to me, and he's been keeping it up! But...Ron tried to kiss me in the common room...and the first thing I thought of was, 'What would Draco think?'. Then I ran out of the room.."

"You fancy Malfoy!"

My entire face turned pink.

"D-do not!"

I stuttered, but even now I couldn't deny it. I sighed, she was right and I knew it. I _fancy _ a Slytherin.

"I'll see you later, Myrtle. Merry Christmas."

"But Christmas is tomorrow."

"I'm going out tomorrow, to Diagon Alley."

"With?"

"Draco Malfoy."

I said, the hint of a smile in my voice. I walked through Moaning Myrtle to my potions class.

(Draco's POV)

I left the library, headed to potions, with a smile on my face. She was spending the holidays with me. I didn't try to banish the thought that I actually liked Granger. She didn't shun me like the rest did when we returned to Hogwarts. She didn't judge me. But that still didn't change how we acted towards each other. At least not completely. But now? Now I saw her on an all new angle. I finally realized how...beautiful she is. How her hair seems to fall perfectly down her back. How her eyes sparkle when someone smiles at her or compliments her in any way. Even how her nose sometimes scrunches up when she giggles or laughs. But even just how stubborn she is makes her even more attractive.

"I wonder what she wants for Christmas?"

**AN: There you go! She turned down poor Ron. You can bet that he'll want to know why! I'll Update very soon of course!**


	4. How Thick ARE You?

**AN: You know that nothing good ever comes from telling Myrtle anything. Mwahahahaha!**

(Draco's POV)

I entered the dungeons for the night, classes being extra boring today, to the loudest laughter coming from behind the Slytherin portrait. I spoke our password, determined to find out what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, Draco! Come listen to what Moaning Myrtle's told the Bloody Barron!"

I walked over to the crowd of Slytherins and made my way to the front.

"What's going on?"

The ghost in front of me tried to stop his uncontrolable laughter long enough to tell me something.

"M-Moaning Myrtle! She t-told me that..th-that...THE BLOOD TRAITOR AND THE MUDBLOOD KISSED UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

Everyone burst into laughter once again, except for me. My face grew red in anger, one for the fact that Hermione had been called a mudblood. And two because she actually kissed Weasley! I stormed out of the common room and into the boys dorm where I slammed the door shut causing the laughing the stop.

"Alright everyone! Let's just leave Malfoy alone for a bit, alright?"

I heard Blaise's voice drift in from the silent common room of Slytherins. I drew the curtains around my bed and lay there for most of the night.

(Hermione's POV)

_"I know I don't have much but...I suppose I could get something for him tomorrow. I mean, he did invite me to spent the holidays with him. It's the least I could do." _I thought of different things to get him, soon sending me into a blissful sleep, only to wake up in what seemed like another five minutes. I walked Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George to their carriage that would lead to the Hogwarts express.

"Sure you won't change your mind, Hermione?"

"Sorry, Ginny. Not this year."

I hugged her goodbye followed by Harry who I exchanged a quick "Merry Christmas" with. Of course Fred and George came to make sure Ginny, Ron, and Harry got the Burrow safely and couldn't leave without giving me crap.

"Happy holidays, Hermione!"

They exclaimed in unison.

"Mum's really going to miss you."

"Dad too."

"It's a shame you aren't coming with us."

"Yeah, we were looking forward to annoying you."

"Sorry boys. This is my last year. Then you can play as many pranks on me as you'd like. I'll be around quite a lot, to see Ginny, that is."

They smiled, hugging me goodbye.

"Merry Christmas, Sis."

It seemed they called me either Sis or Baby sister whenever they saw me now. Not that I mind. Last, was Ron. We didn't say a word. Only shook hands and went our seperate ways. I ran back into the school, the green and silver scarf wrapped around my neck once again. I saw Draco sitting at the slytherin table by himself, with the exception of a few first and third years.

"Hey, Draco."

I greeted him cheerily.

"Granger."

I lost the smile I'd previously worn.

"What's that matter?"

"Nothing. I don't care who you snog."

"But, I havn't snogged anyone."

"Don't even try it! I know you kissed your little Weasel under the mistletoe."

He snapped, rather bitterly.

"I did not! Who told you that?"

"The Bloody Barron. He heard it from Myrtle, who you told yourself."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, slowly getting a headache.

"You want to know what really happened?"

"Sure. Go right ahead and tell me!"

"I found out that Ron had only said what he did because of an experiment that Fred and George had done, putting something or another in his butterbeer! So I forgave him and we were friends again! Then he pointed out the mistletoe above us! He looked at me a moment and then _HE _leaned in to kiss _ME_! But I turned my head away, told him I coudn't and pretty much rejected him! You know why? Because the first thought to pop into my stupid head was 'WHAT WOULD DRACO, BLOODY, MALFOY THINK!' !"

I had yelled, letting out all my anger, tears starting to coat my face. Then I stormed out of the great hall, up the grand staircase and into the Griffindor common room._ "Well, there goes my trust in Myrtle."_

(Draco's POV)

I stared at the empty place next to me, where she sat just a minute ago.

"What just happened?"

"You made a huge mistake, is what you did, mate."

I looked over at the lone sixth year that sat at the table with me, shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

I asked cautiously, not knowing him.

"I can tell you fancy her. But you know how many guys fancy Hermione Granger? You're lucky she fancies you back."

"She what?"

"She fancies you back. You're lucky. Any guy would kill to be you. Can you really not tell? Even with her saying she was worried about what you'd think if she actually _had_ kissed that Weasley kid. How thick are you?"

I looked at the door and went to answer the sixth year but he was gone. _"Did I...imagine him?"_ I shook my head, stood, and made my way up the grand staircase to the seventh floor.

**AN: Alright! I tried to make Draco less OOC but i don't think it really worked so for those of you who don't like OOCness, I don't care! ^^ **


	5. Merry Christmas

**AN: So I know I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy in the last chapter! Sorry 'bout that! **

(Draco's POV)

The moment I stepped withing sight of the fat lady she questioned me.

"And what are _you_ doind here Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need to see, Hermione."

"I'm not letting you in. You know the rules. Besides, I don't like you all that much anyways."

"Please, I really need to apologize to her."

"I said-"

I barely had time to step back before the rather annoying portrait swung forward. There she stood, her head turned so I couldn't see her face. She didn't say a word, only walked back into the common room sitting in the chair that must have been her favourite. She sat across from the fire, her legs folded in front of her. I came over and stood beside the chair a moment before hesitantly lowering myself onto the arm. Before I knew it I started stroking her hair. She looked up at me, brown eyes watery and red. Seeing her this way made my heart shatter.

"D-don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, Dra-"

"No. Don't apologize to me. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. Not you."

She only stared at me and I reached out to wipe away a fresh tear. When I pulled back she ran her fingers across the spot that I had just touched. I saw it from across the room and didn't hesitate to pull Hermione from her chair to the spot I had in mind.

"Draco, where're you-"

"Mistletoe."

"What?"

"Mistletoe."

She looked up seeing what I had dragged her across the room for. I met those cursed chocolate brown eyes and leaned in just as our lips would have met I stopped and pulled back.

"Hermione Granger, do I have your permission to kiss you?"

She nodded. Now that I had her permission I didn't hesitate.

(Hermione's POV)

I quickly responded, kissing him back. He seemed surprised at first but eventually we both accepted the fact that we both shared feelings for each other. We both pulled back and he pressed his forhead gently to mine. So close that his lips brushed mine as he spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Draco."

"I have something for you, that is, if we are what I think we are."

"How thick are you?"

He chuckled.

"You have _no_ idea."  
He chuckled then grew serious taking a silver ring off his right hand placing it on the middle finger of my right.

"I want you to promise me that _this_, _us_ won't ever go away."  
"A promise ring?"  
"Exactly."

"And you're wanting me to promise that we'll always be together?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, I'll do it."  
He smiled. An actual smile. Not the rubbish he gives Blaise any of the others. Just a smile.

(Draco's POV)

"Well, milady,"

I teased, making her giggle and scrunch up her nose in the process.

"Grab your jacket and your scarf, because we, have a carriage waiting for us."

She ran upstairs to her trunk and flew back down just as fast in a heavy winter coat, a green and silver scarf donning her neck. I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the day that started it all. As promised, we spent most of the day in Diagon Alley, (with McGonagall's approval, of course) where Hermione yelled at me for buying her most everything she even glanced at.

"Honestly,Draco! I admire a bloody owl and you go and buy it for me!"

She scolded me, though I could tell she'd still loved the sleek, black, owl. I chuckled.

"Let's get back and I'll buy you a butterbeer."

"No, _I'll_ buy the butterbeer."

I held my hands up in defeat. I'd know Hermione long enough to know not to fight with her. We rode in the the carriage down the long road to Hogsmead, had a couple butterbeers, and made our way back to Hogwarts. By the time we left The Three Broomsticks, the sky had gotten dark, the stars and lumous from our wands the only light. The low light from our wands created a glow around Hermione and I held her tightly as she had started to shiver, even in her coat.

"This is so bloody familiar."

She told me playing with her ring.

"What is?"

"What you said to me. When you gave me this. They were almost the exact same words my dad used when he proposed to my mom."

"I do my research."

She giggled at me.

"But, what you're saying is it sounded like a proposal?"

She nodded.

"Well,"

**AN: Cliffy! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Please don't kill me! If you kill me I won't be able to write the next chapter! Guess you'll just have to wait (At least 10-20 minutes! ((Plus the 30 mins. it takes to upload!))) before I post the next chapter!**


	6. Taking a Chance

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy. Here's chapter six to make up for it! **

(Ron's POV)

"We don't know, Ron!"

My sister stated, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe she wouldn't snog you bcause she was afraid you wouldn't be as good as George."

"What?"

I yelled absolutly fuming.

"George! You've snogged Hermione?"

He started to panic and pointed to Fred.

"So has he!"

"I can't believe you two!"

In an attempt to get themselves out of trouble the turned the attention to Harry.

"So has he!"

They yelled in unison. My head snapped to my best friend as well as Ginny's.

"You what!"

"I havn't snogged Hermione!"

"Then who was it you snogged in the room of requirement?"

They shouted at him.

"Cho and...and Ginny."  
Fred, George, and I looked at the two. Ginny's face was an horrible shade of red and Harry couldn't look at any of us.

"Let's get back to Ron's problem sha-"

Ginny was interrupted by and owl pecking at the window of the burrow. She made her way over, opened the window and took the parchment from the owl. She read through it quickly.

"What's it say?"

We all asked as she stuffed it in her pocket.

"It's from 'Mione."

"What did it say?"

We all asked again.

"It's said that she misses me dearly and can't wait for us to get back. All of that."

Then she swiftly left the room.

"I'm going back early."

"Ron, come on, now your just being rediculous."

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I have to know why she didn't kiss me!"  
Harry shook his head and we made our way down to dinner with Fred and George close behind.

(Hermione's POV)

Still sitting next to me in the carriage, Draco held my hand in one of his, the other reaching into his pocket. He pulled, from his pocket, a small velvet box. The hinges making a small creaking noise as he opened it. Tucked inside what a sterling silver engagment ring. Three gems sat upon the band. In the middle a diamond, to it's left an emerald, the right, a garnet. I could already tell it was made particularly for me.  
"Draco, we litterally _just_ got together."

"I know, but I was thinking, this is our last year at Hogwarts. What if we don't do this and then when we leave Hogwarts we never see each other again and we ruin this chance forever! We could be ruining our one chance at happiness and we'd never know unless we just go for it!"

The nervousness in my expression melted and with every bit of Griffindor courage I could muster I took the box, plucked the ring from it and placed it on the ring finger of my left hand.

"I can't take that chance."

I said smiling at him. He sat stunned for a moment probably still processing that I had said yes. He probably thought tha moment I grabbed the box that I chuck it out the side of the carriage.

"Draco?"  
"You scared me half to death Gra- Malfoy!"

I laughed, understanding that he'd already given me his last name.

"Hermione Malfoy."

I mused, snuggled close to him, the night rather chilly.

"Has a nice ring to it, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."  
He said in a voice just a dreamily excited as my own.

"Should we keep this a secret, Hermione?"

"You want to tell everyone, already?"

He looked at me questioningly.

"I remember hearing a certain Headmaster tell Harry something in our first year. 'It's a secret. So naturally the whole school knows'. He said that after Harry woke up in the hospital wing."

He chuckled at me, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I slowly started to realize I was falling asleep.

"It's alright, go to sleep, I can carry you."  
I didn't hesitate to close my eyes, finding the crook of his neck, nuzzled him with my nose and let sleep claim me.

(Draco's POV)

She slept so soundly. I don't blame her, constantly studying to assure her good grades, and to make sure she was prepaired for exams. Constantly putting up with Ron and Harry.

"How do you do it?"

I whisper to her quietly as we draw closer and closer to Hogwarts. The carriage stopped and I stepped down lightly as to not wake Hermione as I carried her through the quiet school. It's likely the first years that were here were all back in their common rooms. I found a cleaning house elf and asked him to inform McGonagall that we were back. He nodded once and vanished before my eyes. I carried her up the Grand Staircase and stopped on the fifth floor instead of taking her to the seventh. I stood in front of a portrait, quietly spoke the password and stepped through. I know why Hermione and I never stayed here. We never used this room because until recently we despised each other. But now it seemed fit we move into the dormitory especially made for the Head Boy and girl. I skillfully opened her bedroom door, with her still in my arms, and slipped into the dark, nearly empty room, tucking her under the crisp sheets and comforter. I again asked another house elf to retrieve both our belongings and they quickly obliged. Quietly closing her door, I made my way to the other side of the room and into my own room shutting the door behind me.

**AN: Alright! A few more chapter ought to do it then! Maybe a couple more! But for now and until then, enjoy!**


	7. That Spell Wasn't Meant For You

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Me hope you likes!**

(Hermione's POV)

I opened my eyes, sleepily. This wasn't my bed, but all my belongings were here. My alarm clock was next to me on the nightstand, my wand in front of it. My trunk was at the foot of my bed and even the picture of Mum and Dad was in it's place. I got out of bed and remembering we all still had break I changed into a pair of warm pajamas, wrapping the blanket I'd brought from home around my shoulders. I yawned, the numbers 4:30a.m finally coming into focus, on my clock. Half walking, half stumbling downstairs, I shook my head, trying to figure out how I'd gotten into the Head common room. Not having the energy to walk back up the stairs I lay on the couch and returned to sleep.

(Draco's POV)

At around eleven-thirty I woke up, my stomach growling hungrily. _"Curse my teenage boy appitite!"_ I thought to myself with a smile. But I soon lost it when I noticed Hermione on the couch. I crouched down in front of her and shook her shoulder, lightly.

"Hermione."

"Ughhhh."

She groaned angrily at me, pulling her blanket over her head.

"Don't be that way, love. It's already eleven-thirty, and you're not up yet."

She pulled the blanket down from her face those brown eyes of her's.

"Do I have to?"

"I'm going to make some minty hot chocolate."

I offered in hopes that she would keep from going back to sleep. She sat up, pulling her curly hair back behind her and into a pony tail. I smiled, making her the hot chocolate that I promised. I gave her a mug just a few minutes later, sitting next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled close to me laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm starting to think that you only made this to wake me up."

"You truly are the brightest witch of our age."

She blushed making me chuckle.

"I thought that once I was engaged to you I wasn't supposed to blush anymore!"

She yelled, playfully smacking my chest.

"Watch it, Hermione."

I warned, laughing with her. He laughter slowly stopped and somehow I could tell she was no longer smiling.

"Draco?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just- do you think you'll regret deciding to merry me?"

I shifted slightly so that I could see her, look her in the eyes.

"Never. I will never regret that decision."

Her smile returned and we just sat and talked about our future together before making our way down for lunch.

(Ron's POV)

Despite Mum insisting I could wait the last two days before returning to Hogwarts, I packed my things and disapperated into the Great Hall. There it was, the sight I thought I'd never see. Malfoy and Hermione sat facing each other on the bench of the Griffindor table, a leg on either side of the bench. He broke off a bit of a cookie and fed it to her, in return she smashed a couldron cake in his face, resulting in Malfoy springing forward to tickle her, making her giggle and laugh.  
"What is going on?"

I yelled making everyone in the room jump. Hermione's head snapped up as well as Malfoy's.

"Ron! What are doing here? I thought you were at the Burrow!"

"I was! But I had to come see you!"

"Ron-!

"I have to know why you wouldn't kiss me!"

She looked at a loss for words and I quieted down a bit.

"Under the mistletoe, why didn't you?"

This brought tears to her eyes.

"I couldn't. I just...it didn't seem right, and..."

"And why didn't you come to the Burrow for Christmas? Mum was quite upset."

"Because she spent the holidays with me, Weasley."

"With you? That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not Ron!"

I turned my head back to Hermione.

"Not now 'Mione! Why would she spend the holidays with you?"

I asked, my voice raised once again.

"Why not spend Chrismas with her boyfriend?"

"That's funny! Tell me something! How could she love you?"

"She loves me enough to kiss me!"

That stung, but I had something even stronger.

"How could she love someone that's called her a Mud-!"

"Stop It!"

Hermione yelled, standing and stomping over to me, fuming. With each step she took close, I took one back. Hermione can be scary when she's angry.

"Ronald B. Weasley! If that word leaves your mouth I will do something to you so horrible Voldemort himself would congratulate me for DOING SO! You have no right to speak to me that way and especially not to MY FIANCE`!"

(Hermione's POV)

I could see Ron's temper rise to boiling point.

"Your...WHAT?"

Everything after that happened so quickly. Draco had sprung to his feet and pushed me to the floor, whipping out his wand to deflect the spell Ron had cast. I stood slowly, having hit my head as I fell. I tried not to stumble and looked down at my throbbing hand. _"How'd I cut my hand?" _But sure enough the slit ran across my palm. My head spun and I could just make out the duel in front of me. Ron's intent to win me back, Draco's had the intent of protecting me. I saw a flash of red and Draco's wand flew across the room. My eyes widened as I realized what might happen if Draco didn't have his wand. Everything went from moving quickly to slow motion. Ron yelled the spell loud and clear the bright white flash filling the room.

"Sectumsempera!"

On instinct I did what Draco would have done for me, I jumped in front of him and latched onto him in a hug. The spell hit me full of in the back and I screamed. The last thing I remember is curling into a ball on the floor, sobbing and quickly losing blood. Ron stood so still it seemed as if he'd been petrified. Draco knelt next to me and pet my hair as more new cuts developed, causing me to wince and I shook as more blood pooled around me.

"D-Draco..."

"Shh. It'll be ok."

By now my clothes were almost soaked entirly in blood.

"It- it hurts..."

"I know it does. I know. Madam Pomfrey's going to help, okay?"

I nodded my head and slipped into unconciousness.

**AN: Aw naw~! Ha ha! Cliffy for you!**


	8. Recovery, Forgiving, and Lissy The end

**AN: I don't even know how I typed up that last chapter. Something must have possesed me!**

(Draco's POV)

I couldn't hold back my tears, not with Hermione like this, in this much pain.

"WEASLEY!"

He still only stood there, not able to comprehend what he'd done. McGonagall had finally reached the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey. she made no gestures to move me so I stayed by her side. Madam Pomfrey started an incantation I'd only heard once before. When Severus had used it on me. The blood, spilt, slowy, crept back to her body and once each ounce had returned the cuts healed themselves, not but a single scar remained except the single one that ran diagnal arcross her back.

"Please bring her to the Hospital wing Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded to her, picking Hermione up bridal style and carrying her close behind Hogwarts' only nurse. The walk seemed long and slow, as if time were trying to keep me from getting her to the care of the hospital wing.

"It's going to be ok, Hermione. Nothing more's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here."

I whispered to her, trying to calm myself as well. She tensed, cuddling closer to my chest, and it brought tears to my eyes, thinking of what could have happened. _"He could have used a cruciatus curse, or even imperio. But, if he had used avada kadavera I would have never forgiven myself. Not if she had taken it for me." _I'm still not sure I can forgive myself. I was supposed to protect her, yet I let this happen.

"Lay her here, Draco."

"Will she...be okay?"

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy? I've been the one and only nurse at this school since the begining yet you still doubt my abilities. She'll be just fine."

I laid her down and sat in the chair next to her bed. Madam Pomfrey came around with some for of medication or another.

"If I'm not here at the moment when she wakes you give this to her, understand?"

I nodded and she smiled at the ring on Hermione's finger.

"She's lucky, I'll have to ask the name of the lucky guy when she wakes up."

"I know who..."

"You do? Then tell me, boy."

I smiled, seeing hermione a bit more calm.

"Me..."

She smiled at me and walked away. As she did I heard her muttering.

"Draco and Hermione. Who'd have thought?"

I chuckled and laced my fingers with Hermione's.

(Hermione's POV)

When my eyes opened again the lights were almost blinding, making the pounding in my head all the worse.

"Dr-Draco?"

I studied my surroundings and concluded I was in the hospital wing.

"Draco."

I called a bit louder, his eyes opened slowly. When he realized it was me he sprung from his seat and stood by my side.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

He looked at me a moment and broke into a smile acompanied by a fit of laughter.

"Am I ok? A little shaken up but I'll be fine. How do _you_ feel?"

"Not bad."

He looked at a little bottle on the side table and I grabbed it. popping open the lid and taking the appropriate amount. My body instantly flushed with a comfortable warmth. Whatever this was for it helped.

"_'_Mione?"

My fists clenched at the voice. Both with anger and fear.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

I couldn't control the feeling that screamed no, so loudly that it was an ache in my stomach.

"N-no."

"Please, 'Mione?"

"N-no!"

He held out his hand and I started freaking out.

"N-n, n-n-n..."

I stuttered, unable to any longer say no. Draco squeezed my hand and kissed my forhead to remind me he was still there.

"It's still me 'Mione! Just the same old Ron! I would never hurt you...intentionally."

He held out his hand again. This time I looked at Draco and he nodded, telling me it was ok. I slipped my hand into Ron's and he helped me slowly to my feet. Pain shot through my back, but I knew if I said anything they'd make me lay back down.

"Come here."

Ron pulled me close, like he'd never let me go. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Ron. For everything."

I whispered in his ear, causing him to tighten his grip.

"Thank you."

"Who else besides Ginny and Harry would be my best friend Ron-Ron?"

I laughed at the face he'd made at his old nick-name from Lavender Brown.

"Shove it, 'Mione."

He told me with a teasing smile. When Ginny and Harry returned the next day we told them everything that had happened. Harry at first was about just a stunned as Ron but Ginny was ecstatic. We soon told the rest of our friends and family and a few years after our wedding had started a family of our own. Our daughter, Larissa, is starting her sixth year. Draco seems unbelievably proud of her, she was sorted into Slytherin after all.

(Draco's POV)

I can remember that day, getting our first letter from her, telling she'd been sorted into the same house as her dad. I was sure she would end up in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. She's certainly brave enough to be from her mother's house, but also just as sly and cunning as I am. But the years seemed to fly by. It was her second year, to her third, then her fourth. Her fifth year we recieved a letter from Lissy asking us to visit her during one of the Quidditch matches. So, of course, we showed but she was nowhere to be found. That is until they introduced her as the Slytherin Seeker and Captain. She'd obviously been practicing her flying, Hermione clutching onto my arm every time she'd do something dangerous on her broom. But the most reckless thing I think I've ever seen was when she'd seen the snitch and jumped from her broom, catching the golden ball in mid-air as she fell to the ground, her broom finding it's way back to her before she would have hit the sand. I was extremly proud of my daughter. She had her mother's intelligence and her eyes, whilst she had my hair color and athletic, flying abilities. A perfect student and model, magical, citizen. And now, as she starts her sixth year, Hermione and I can only hope, that with a new, strange, student arriving to the school, she'll be safe...

**AN: Hate me all you want but I'm leaving you at an eternal cliffy! No more! Zip! This is last chapter! Or is it? Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel! So review! If I don't get enough reviews I'll just start anew! Let me know if you want a new story or sequel! Love all of you guys!**


End file.
